Trying To Get Over It
by Zzz-PoisonLove-Zzz
Summary: Bella had left Forks because of Edward. She returns and tries to get over Edward. He wants her back, can he have her back?


"Why Hello Ms. Swan glad to see you've decided to join Forks High again, please take a seat beside anyone you like."

The professor said to me, smiling like no tomorrow.

I nodded at him, the blushing had returned, and scurried to the back row. I hadn't been back to this school since I was fifteen and the only reason I left was because of a guy. A guy who claimed he loved me but left me for a quickie girl. My heart had been shattered so had my mind. I didn't think I could ever show my face in this school but sometimes _it's just time to move on._

I sat down at an empty lab table; he always sat in the middle rows so I had to avoid that quickly. Yet, I didn't see him. I knew I was taking his classes, the woman had gave me my same schedule that I had when I was fifteen, only difference a class was added on. Why did I care that I was in his room? It's not like he was my boyfriend.

I cleared my mind and sat my backpack on the chair next to me. I didn't bother taking notes; I'd learn this from homeschool teachings from my mother. The room was small with small groups of students. All of them wore different colors making the room look like a rainbow. I smiled to myself, thinking about whom I would see or if they'll remember me.

After what seem like hours of lectures, the bell ranged. Twice. Alerting the kids to hurry to their lockers and head to second period. I rolled my eyes to myself, grabbed my backpack and left out the room. The hallway was flooded with students and gossip. Most girls were at their locker applying make-up, failing terribly because they were trying to gossip at the same time. The guys were propping up against their lockers, talking and laughing at each other. And the total outcast…Me…

I had no idea who to chat with. Where was my locker again? I groaned to myself and continued down the hall. It wouldn't hurt being the first one in class. Hopefully I wouldn't sitting I anyone's seat.

Second period was English class. I wasn't very fund of English but mastered it easily. I entered the cramped classroom and was assaulted with a disgusting dead rat smell. I covered my nose, coughing into my hand as I did so.

What the hell was that smell?

A slim figure wearing a white button up collar shirt with a blue tie attached to it approached me. I remembered him. He was the teacher that had a drug problem but went to the rehabilitation hospital and got cleared. Mr. Redman

_I think he's back on them… _

"Oh, Hello Bella, I am sorry for the smell but the students here do not understand vivid language so today they have to describe the smell…give me an imagery of how it smell as if I hadn't smelled it before." Mr. Redman explained with a slight chuckle.

I didn't uncover my nose as I nodded and went to take a seat in the back. The smell wasn't as bad as it was up in the front. I uncovered my nose and took a seat, placing my head on my arms.

"Isabella, please sit up…class is about to start."

I hated when they called me that. I groaned to myself and sat up. Maybe this class won't last longer than thirty minutes. The students began pilling in the room, a few guys decided to sit in the back next to me. That made me self-conscious.

"Sup Bella,"

_That voice rang a bell._

Childish like voice yet loud and boisterous. Raspy but no as much. Strong voice.

I looked over from where the voice had come from. The big bulky Emmett sat there, smiling broadly at me. His hair was curly now, his arms had multiplied and his skin was paler.

"Hey Emmett," I smiled at him as I softly waved my hand.

He chuckled. It was lowest yet loudest one I'd ever heard. He said nothing else to me the rest of the class period. I wondered why. I listened closely to the 'vivid' language the students portrayed.

One blonde head girl said, "It smelled like rats."

One guy said, "Don't enter the room, it smells bad."

Emmett said, "The room smells like dead rats and ass so don't enter."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. But it was cut short.

"Isabella let's hear yours."

"Really?"

"I don't play around, read or take a zero."

I heard Emmett snicker.

"Um…The smell of a dead animal was exhaling through the room. Now one could endure the powerful scent that would've burn the inside of your nostrils, killed your brain cells and make you faint."

It was silent as I read and when I looked up everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. I frowned and turned my hands over and shrugged my shoulders.** (That gesture mean "What?" or "I don't know")  
**The entire class clapped their hands and cheered while the teacher had his mouth gaped open. I blushed and look down. Who knew a few sentences would make someone actually like you?

"May I read mines?"

That voice was awfully familiar. To familiar. It made my heart skip a beat as I stared down at my paper. No I couldn't look at him. I'd heard his voice and that already made my heart race.

"Sure Mr. Cullen, sure." Mr. Redman encouraged him.

Why? Why did Mr. Redman have to be so encouraging?

"No matter how long you'd held you're breath, the odor was still there. The smell was far beyond the smell of dead rats swimming in a pond of sewage. It made my stomach turn in agony, my nostrils burned until the odor had killed my sense of smell. My eyes began watering, turning red in the corners as if I had popped a vessel in my eye. The scent intensified as if it had been alarmed. The sickening smell swam my lungs, wrapped it deadly odor around it and stopped me from breathing."

Everyone was silent, so was I. I knew he was excellent at this, he'd taught me actually. I heard them applaud him but my eyes were still glued to my paper. How could this guy have this much control over me?

I sighed and looked up yet carefully. I didn't look towards the door, I stared out the window. If I looked at him I would began blushing and sweat would dance on my palms. My heart would beat erratically. Yet, my curious eyes became a traitor to my mind. They'd shifter slightly and gave me a glance of him. He was still the glorious, handsome, built guy he was when I was fifteen. He looked at me with those golden brown comforting eyes and that made my heart come to a halt. I looked away quickly, the sweat itched on my palms, the blushing burned in my cheeks and, then, my heart began racing.

At that moment I wish I hadn't cut my hair. Why! Why did I cut my hair! It protected me from his eyes and covered the blushing. I could feel his eyes on me piercing through my soul. I decided to keep my head down, the blushing wouldn't go away. I had to get out of his presence.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked, refusing to look up.

"Sure Ms. Swan."

I climbed out my chair quickly and walked towards the door, looking at the floor. I hadn't realize I'd collided with him until he wrapped his built arms around my body. I gasped to myself and mumbled a pathetic thank you and pulled away. I exited the class quickly as possible and scurried into the bathroom.

I had to gain control of myself.

I couldn't let him rule my emotions.

I had to get over him.

Question Is…

How?


End file.
